Warlic
Warlic is widely known throughout Lore as the Blue Mage. He lives near Lymcrest, and has helped them with their troubles with Xan, in which he had a personal stake. History Early Life Rebellion Under the Flames Warlic was originally an infernal more than 200 years before the main story. However, unlike other infernals who desire destruction under the flames, he went against his father, pushing him off the cliff. This resulted in him descending from his original state to become a hybrid being. He became a Human/Infernal hybrid being and was found in a forest with a portal. He was taken in as one of Brump's apprentices before Alexander and was advised not to use his magic too much due to its negative side effects, even though Warlic found this boring. Swordhaven Magic Academy and Meeting Xan Xan and Warlic were once friends attending the Swordhaven Magic Academy. Both fell in love with the same girl, Jaania, resulting in a magic duel between the two powerful mages. Warlic accidentally set Xan on fire. It would have killed him, as Warlic was unable to stop the flames, but he did manage to change it to a healing fire instead, keeping Xan alive. As a result of the fight, however, Jaania was trapped in a crystal. Warlic believed the only way to free her was by his and Xan's combined power, but Xan swore he would free her on his own. He also swore vengeance against Warlic. Ultimately, Warlic and the player defeat Xan, although he is later revealed to be alive. Main Story Dragon Egg Saga Warlic also shares a tower with Cysero, but Warlic cannot stand Cysero's mess, so they painted a line down the center that neither can cross. The Players character explores Cysero's side of the tower in attempt to find a spellbook to summon the DoomKitten and find the true dragon egg. The Storm and Death In "The Storm," Warlic and Nythera fight to the death after the player completes her "Potion Making" quest. Nythera proceeds to use the potion the player made previously to kill Warlic and appropriate all his powers. She then issues a challenge to the Avatars, summoning their forces to attack Falconreach. This is the first lost war in DragonFable history. Warlic has his funeral, where Twig the Moglin gives him a ice/fish cream cone. Artix mourns him by giving him some of his wasabi sauce, Lady Celestia gives him a teacup, and they even erect a statue in honor of the blue mage in Falconreach. The statue stands in the south side of Falconreach. Bringing Him Back Nythera fights the Elemental Avatars and loses, deciding to bring back Warlic. You then play as Warlic, fighting the avatars and winning. Warlic pardons Nythera, but still grounds her. Darkness on Lore and Split Warlic fights to make a light shield around Falconreach in order to protect the town against the Mysterious Strange. Then, he opens a portal to Atrea and is split into The Professor and Wargoth. After time fighting as The Professor, Wargoth is defeated and reunited with The Professor and they become Warlic again. Reuniting with Xan and Jaania Later, he tried to apolgize to Jaania and Xan for his misdeeds, but Jaania refused to forgive him. To punish him, and eliminate a dangerous obstacle to her plans, she froze him in a block of ice, along with Xan and The Hero. He got free along with Xan some years before the Hero, and started the Hero's melting process before he was chased away by Rose soldiers. Xan looks to have forgiven Archmage Warlic for his deeds in Book 3: The End of Magic, but Jaania has disappeared. The End of Magic With The Rose regaining power over Lore, Warlic and Xan were forced to hide from this organization, it also was to regain power from being divided into two beings, as justified in Corundum Corruption quest. Appearance Despite being over 200 years old, his appearance is a tall man around his 30s. He wears blue mage robes with some magical decorations around it, giving him the title as the Blue Mage. His hair is colored silver, with his bangs covering one side of his face and he has delicate facial features, with yellow eyes. In his younger years as Brump's apprentice in Swordhaven, his hair is colored brown and he has visible sideburns on his face. His standard attire in the Acadamy is mage apprentice robes. In a flashback of his previous life, he was an Infernal with wings. However, after going against his father, he lost his wings. Personality 200 years before the main story as a student in the Magic Academy, he was an arrogant mage who believed that no one will surpass him. This resulted in his rivalry with Alexander, who was almost in equal terms in terms of magical ability and strength. He had a crush on Jaania at first sight, something he has in common with Alexander. However, after the duel, his personality had changed dramatically and he began to regret his actions. For a long time, he had tried to atone for his sins, becoming wiser in the process, shown when he teaches his own apprentice Nythera about the proper use of magic. Power and Abilities Warlic is the most powerful wielder of magic known to Lore. For reasons unknown, even to him, instead of expending mana, the mystical energy manipulated in magic, he instead generates ''it. This becomes a problem when he generates more mana than he can contain, damaging him as a result. Nythera also possessed this power while she had his staff and crystal ball. As he was not originally human in his past life, his lifespan of over 200 years is far greater than that of a human. Quests given Elementals (Random Quest) #A Named Elemental #Miner's Barracks #What's Mine is Mine Other Quests - Save Lymcrest #The River Of Fire #Fetching Fire #Everyone Knows It's Windy #The Pure Pool #Xan's Volcanic Fortress #The End? Other Quests - The Letter #The Crystal Shard Dragon Egg Saga #Breakfast With Warlic #Crossing The Line #Get Warlic's Ingredients #Summoning Help Archknight Saga #Necromancer Nicto #Necromancer Verata #Necromancer Klaatu #From Ice to..... Shops owned Warlic's Crystal Shard Shop '''Level/Quest/Items required:' Completion of The Crystal Shard, Crystal Shard in your Temporary backpack. Swords #Weak Shimmer #Shimmer #Strong Shimmer #Superior Shimmer #Brittleflash #Shatterflash Staffs #Weak Luster #Luster #Strong Luster #Superior Luster #Rod of the Shard #Staff of the Shard Daggers #Weak Glint #Glint #Strong Glint #Superior Glint #Crisp Edge #Crisp Blade Warlic's Elemental Shop Daggers #Smoldering Point #Tidal Edge #Scree Carver #Dust Devil #Cyclone Blades #Talus Knife #Ebb Flow #Combusting Point Staffs #Incandescent Orb #Divining Rod #Jacob's Staff #Squall #Statostaff #Norite Rod #Artesian Staff #Radient Orb Swords #Wildfire #Phreatic Blade #Lithic Splitter #Ill Wind #Gale Force #Rift Cutter #Hadal Blade #Firestorm Xan Reward Shop Swords #Sanity's Edge #Retribution Blade #Slow Burn Staves #Xan's Wrath #Heart of Fire #Vendetta Daggers #Lunatic Shard #Fire Gem Daggers #Fever Blade Appearances #It's Elementary #The Coming Storm #The Final Showdown #Falconreach (ArchKnight) #To have all the gold in Lore! #Ice Gems #Attack on Drakonnan! #Final Battle! #Epilogue #Basilisk Cave #Ice Princess #Into the Void #Seeking Advice #Mayonnaise Cubed #Face Your Destiny #The Dragon Drakath #Eclipse #Full Darkness #Extreme Full Darkness #Reagent Race #The Wizards Apprentices #Playing With Fire #The Master Apprentice #Revenge #Petty Squabbles #The Duel #The Merge #Corundum Corruption Trivia *On Warlic's statue in Falconreach it says "Long may the blue mage live in our hearts. May his journey into Death's realm lead him to peace. (scratched into the bottom it says:) He got better. "He got better" is a reference to Monty Python and the Holy Grail. *In MechQuest, Warlic was the Dean of GEARS University of Soluna City. He was also present at the Reset. * His name is likely a reference to "Warlock", a type of magic user in fantasy, sometimes the male equivalent to a witch. * Strangely in the "Xan's Volcanic Fortress" quest (part of the Save Lymcrest series of quests) Warlic's mana does not expand, but he uses it up like all other characters (this can be maybe explained as a gameplay feature). ** In addition, during this quest, unlike most other characters Warlic retains his set level limit despite this having long been adjusted for most other characters by 2015. *** Unlike most other characters who had their level set at 3, Warlic's level is fixed at 11. Gallery YoungWarlic.jpg|Young Warlic Warlic.png|Old art Category:Males Category:Magi Category:Humans Category:Infernals Category:NPCs Category:Book 1 Characters Category:Book 3 Characters Category:Alexander Saga Characters